


Y Si Fuera Él

by SecretScribbles



Series: Musical Fanboys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesickness, Keith is a shawol, Lance's POV, M/M, get used to it, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretScribbles/pseuds/SecretScribbles
Summary: So, SHINee has a song that originates in Spanish. Cuban Lance, Asian Keith; it was a no-brainer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there will be more chapters with Keith's POV from the wonderful SangtaeDubu. What we wanna do is continue the story with each boy's POV as the next chapter and go on from there. We're hoping to work together on a series for this but for now, have a shower scene Courtesy of the Scribbler.

.  
.  
.

For a being as awesome and amazing as myself, there are many things that I am proud of. Being a defender of the universe is one of them. Being the most dashing out of the five of us certainly doesn't hurt either. I can kick alien butt and save the damsel in distress without even breaking a sweat- which is important for someone with my flawless complexion. Beauty takes work, okay? Some just have to work a little harder than me.

Anyways, back to the point. My name is Lance, and as a pretty important member of Voltron, I've got a lot to be proud of. This moment, however, is one of my lower points. Sad to say, but even heroes have bad days. I never really was one much for religion but, after I left home for the garrison, it helped to bring me a little closer to my mom. I have a really big family. I mean, really big. It's a Cuban thing, but the more that I look at the picture I have saved on my communicator, the more I thank God that I had it on me before we left earth. I find myself looking at it more and more these days.

I don't really like bringing it up in front of the others because they have their own issues to worry about, but for me... I'm not used to having my own space. I'm used to loud dinners, cramped couches, music everywhere I turn because Abuela can't speak a lick of english and wants to live her glory days through the Spanish guitar she gave me for my eighth birthday. I miss that, and it's getting harder for me to let go the farther we drift from home. The others have gotten used to my outbursts and tend to ignore it, but a small part of me wishes that they would play along and react just as loudly like my cousins would. Like I said, I've got a lot to be proud of, but these moments are not one of them.

I have to turn off my communicator and rub my eyes to keep myself from breaking down again, and turn to set it on a glowing coaster-like-thing. Thank God for charging crystals, am I right? If I look at their faces any longer I know I'm going to lose it, but I don't want to lose the last thing I have of them either. So, I set it down on the charging coaster and wrap myself up in a perfectly built blanket burrito to get some beauty sleep. Though, let's be honest, I don't really need it. The more I try, though, the harder it gets. The walls of my room start expanding around me as I try to settle down for sleep, reminding me just how quiet and empty it is and I just can't stand it. I need some air.

Contrary to popular belief, I can be quiet when I want to be. Like tonight, because everyone else is asleep and they don't need to know about my little late-night expeditions. I certainly don't need anyone bothering me when I'm homesick. Last time that happened the castle blew up and I almost died. That was fun.

The castle is always so quiet at night, so it's the perfect time for a walk. Ironically enough, this helps me a lot because I used to do this at home too. Night walks are perfect when you need to clear your head. Besides, some alone time never hurt anyone when you need to sort your thoughts- especially when your family is as big as mine. I used to walk along the beach and stare at the stars, dreaming about getting away from it all and flying through space. Now that I'm here, all I can think about is going back home. Yeah, like I said, it's ironic.

My slippers slide across the floor and echo along the metallic walls of the castle, loud and clear in my ears. I never had that at home, that's for sure. God, if you can hear me all the way out here, please... take care of my family. And for the love of quiznak, get me out of this slump! I'm a defender of the universe for goodness sake, I shouldn't be moping around like this! Also, slapping my cheeks that hard to clear my head is probably not a good idea... Ow.

I stopped walking to rub at my now sore cheeks and grumble out my thanks for not letting anyone see another one of my 'not-so-smart' moments when I hear it. My slippers aren't washing out the sound of something else anymore, and I can just barely hear it. Something small but, familiar. Almost nice sounding. Nice is a good change for once; I'd say it's worth looking into.

It's kind of hard to pinpoint a sound when it echoes off of too many walls but I figured it out okay, no surprise there. The closer I got, the louder it became and I could figure out what it was: music. Not just any music, my music. I'd know that song anywhere; it's Abuela's favorite. She made me learn it as soon as she gave me Abuelo's guitar- I practically played it in my sleep for years.

Now, I know for a fact that I left my communicator charging in my room, so I know that there's one of two options going on here. One, someone has the same kind of music I do loaded up on their communicator which clearly makes them my automatic soul mate because, honestly, my music is the best no matter what Hunk will tell people; or two, someone snuck into my room and nicked my communicator to listen to said music while I was out walking. Or, my least favorite option three, the castle got possessed again and stole my music to try and get me kicked out into outer space. Again... I don't like these options.

Let's just say that I'm a little more cautious when I sneak closer to the music.

The last thing we need is another traitor aboard the ship and I really should go wake somebody else up but, who knows how long this guy will be there? A little recon will let me know if I can take the hopefully-not-alien or not, and if I can, I will. No need to bother the team if I don't have to. The guys need as much sleep as they can get.

My eyes scan everything as I move, leaving nothing behind. The shadows on the walls, the sound of any extra footsteps- I'm constantly aware of my surroundings as I creep closer to... the showers. Okay, that's new. Alien battle tactic number two-forty-one: scrub me to death. I don't know, man, aliens are weird.

Anyway, the song is definitely coming from the showers but- now that I'm closer, I've noticed something. That's my music, but that's not my language. Now I'm curious because Abuela once said that her music was so good that it could span across the universe and if she's right then I have some major apologizing to do when I get back home. If I get back home.

Music. Strange language. Focus, Lance.

"Damn it!"

Okay, I know that voice. It's grumbling more now, and the music stops only to be restarted from the beginning again. That's definitely Abuela's song, I always thought the opening was too pretty for a boy to play when I was little, but the person singing it isn't- wait, singing? That can't be right.

Option one and three are off the table because I knew the person talking, but singing? That's new, and sounds... pretty good, actually. I sneak into the showers just in time to see Keith taking a breath for the first verse. No. Freaking. Way.

"Holy crow." I can't help it, it slips from my lips as Keith sings- freaking sings in the shower. Never thought I'd see that in this lifetime. Even more amazing though, is the fact that he sounds really, really good. Abuela would approve. What's he singing though? Sounds Asian. He's Asian, right? I think it's Asian, has to be. I didn't know he spoke any other languages... Definitely have to apologize to Abuela now.

I can't stop staring at him while he sings. Sure, he's got a nice body and all, any idiot can see that and I am no idiot despite what Pidge says, but Keith doesn't need to know that and let it get to his head. It's just that I've never imagined Keith to be a singer, and a good one at that. I think he might even be better than me... Yeah, he definitely doesn't need to know that.

Aside from his nice pipes and bod, though, this song is really difficult to master, and he seems to be handling it just fine. 'Y Si Fuera Ella' has a lot- and I mean a lot of lung work that you have to do, and Keith here is just breezing through it. Hell, it took me about a month before I could sing it without getting winded. Keith... I can't take my eyes off him.

I've never seen him so calm before. Even when he's training, he's got a scowl on from effort, but this face looks impassioned, like he's trying hard but not at all at the same time. Like this song is effortless to him. His face looks so serene while he sings, and his fingers jump out with his hands when he gets to a really passionate part before pushing them back on his body to wash some soap away. Oh, look at that, some of the soap is dripping... Bad Lance. Bad.

I shake my head and look back in time to see Keith preparing for my favorite part, one that takes a major beating to your diaphragm. He starts out flawlessly, perfectly belting out the note but falters towards a change in tone, and he growls in frustration. Literally. Growls. I swallow hard as Keith grumbles under his breath and reaches out for his communicator, a beaten up old thing that looks to be the first model that the garrison had before we had upgraded our systems last year, and hits the back button to start the song over again. Guess we're back to option one.... Let's not repeat what I said earlier to Keith. Or anyone for that matter. Ever.

He sighs out heavily, and I can't help but watch the water drip from his face and down his body. Now, something to know about me is that I can appreciate a nice body. Man, woman, alien, it doesn’t matter, I know pretty when I see it, always have and Keith- damn it, I’ll say it, Keith is pretty. He always shies away from the communal showers for some reason so the only time I’ve ever seen any of his skin was through shirtless training sessions and let me tell you- sweaty Keith is kind of a turn off up close. Far away is fine, but I’ve got a thing for smells, man. Stink is a no-go for me, but a rippling bod covered in a fine sheen of glistening sweat far off in the distance? Sign me up. I'm a man, I have needs, fight me. Anyway, back to the pretty boy. 

Just as the lyrics start, Keith opens his eyes and starts singing again. That's another thing I've noticed about him. He has really pretty eyes. Usually they're glinting with irritation or anger and it's really fun to make them spark when I poke his buttons, but the moments when he softens up are kind of precious in their own way. It's like watching a cold hearted warrior have a tea-party with a little girl- British accents and everything. I love these moments, and this, right here, just happened to be one. I could watch his eyes light up like this all day. If he weren't standing naked in the shower dripping with soap. Damn him.

Keith turns to have his back facing the water while he scrubs some- oh God, is that BAR SOAP? No sir, that is not for your hair, that's barely good enough for your skin, and I mean barely! Oh we are so having an intervention in the morning you HEATHEN. Ugh, I can't watch this. I literally just face-palmed. The things you make me do, child.

After thoroughly rubbing my eyes raw from that disappointment, I look back just in time to see him preparing for the same part of the song he had messed up on before and I find myself captivated. He belts it just as before, only this time, he makes the transition to the other note flawlessly, and the corner of his lips curve up ever so slightly... I think my heart just stopped. Oh- no, I just forgot to breathe for a second, that's all. I sigh out the unintentional breath and sit back to listen to the rest of the song as Keith finishes up.

The next song plays on while Keith still has that satisfied smirk on his face and I can't stand it, no one is allowed to look like that, he should know better, the brat. This new song is entirely different from 'Y Si Fuera Ella,' but still has that strange language that Keith was singing before. Some parts of it were English but, for the majority of it, I'm still sticking with some sort of Asian… Keith sounds good singing in Asian. He finally finishes up rinsing off and towels away the last of the dripping water- the freaking tease- before scrubbing his hair dry. I can't help but shudder. I have to teach him proper hair and skin care, this is atrocious. Before the song ends and Keith can catch me, I crawl out of the showers with as much dignity as I can muster. I'm not a creeper, I swear. Anyone else in my situation would have totally sat down and watched their friend in the shower- they're communal, that's what they're for, right? Shut up.

My head is definitely clear of homesickness, that's for sure, but now, I have a new way to keep my mind preoccupied from now on, and I think Keith is just the guy to do it.

 

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you haven't heard either of the boys' voice actor singing yet, I would highly suggest tracking it down on youtube. You can thank me later.


End file.
